Phantom Academy
by redantc
Summary: This is a story about Danny Phantom going to Yokai Academy No PP or TUE rated T for future events first story no flames Abandoned up for Adoption but please read challenge in last chapter or on my profile
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so no flames**

**Im writing this to help encourage DP/RV crossovers**

**No PP or TUE**

**Danny is 15 in this story**

**Disclaimer:I ****own Nothing**

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

" I can't believe Lancer failed me"Danny exclaimed while walking home from

another long at Casper High with his two best friends self proclaimed ladies

man techno geek Tucker Foley and the goth individualist Samantha Manson or Sam if you want keep both shins intact "well you did sleep through both

your test and makeup test" Sam stated " I only feel asleep because my

parents didn't shut down the ghost portal and I had to spend the next two days catching

half of the ghost zone" The young halfa retorted. The techno geek now felt it

appropriate to speak "Danny it's not like your the only ghost hunter in Amity

Park let your parents or Valerie handle the ghost for once in a fit of rage Danny practically yelled eyes flashing green "OH really have my parent caught one ONE ghost NO and Valerie only seems to be able to hunt one ghost and that's me so unless you suddenly get ghost powers and really doubt that would happen then I don't see anyone that's even capable of even catching the Box Ghost!" Danny's eyes quickly changed from emerald green to crimson red but returned to his sky blue eyes as quickly as they had came Sam then put a hand on her distressed friends shoulder blue eyes met purple as Sam said"Danny calm down Tucker's just worried about you isn't that right Tuck"Tucker quickly mumbled a "ya" Danny's head was held low his eyes full of shame as he said to

his friends"sorry I blew up on you I've just been a little stressed lately" Tucker then told his friend"It's all right Danny were friends"Sam then added" Ya Danny we stick together kicking back or kicking butt" this brought a smile to the halfa's face "you guys are the best friends a half dead freak like me could ever ask for" as Danny opened the door to FentonWorks Tucker then told his best friend"the same goes for us minus the half dead part"as the trio entered the building Sam added"Ya and well always be by your side" as if on cue a large man in a orange jumpsuit that was Jack Fenton entered the room and excitedly exclaimed "Good news Danny boy an invitation to some school called Yokai academy your going to Japan!" At this Danny's eyes recessed into his head and everything went black.

**Sometime Later**

Danny Fenton woke up on the couch in his living room with his friends standing over him wearing worried expressions in his confused state Danny asked"What happened?" Sam was the first to speak"you mean you don't remember?"

"nope not a thing but I did have as weird dream that I got accepted to some school in Japan" there was then a moment of silence before Tucker spoke"uhh Danny that wasn't a dream" Danny then began to panic claiming"this cant be happening"at this a woman in a teal jumpsuit entered the room looking for the source of the sound upon seeing that her son had awakened she then yelled to her husband"Jack honey Danny's awake"at this an orange blur that was Jack Fenton crossed the house before stopping next to his wife."Sweetie you should get packing according to this bus will pick you up in...24 hours" Maddie said while squinting at a piece of paper "Mom I don't want to go to Japan why can't I just stay in Casper High?"Danny asked his Mom replied"Danny recently we have noticed your grades slipping and we think getting away from all the ghosts like that menace Danny Phantom will do you some good no ifs ands or buts now go get packing"Danny began to walk away when his Mom said"and before I forget" Danny then felt something clip around his waists and the slight chill Danny always felt due to his cold core receded"This is the new and improved Fenton SpecterDeflector to protect from ghost until the bus comes" Danny just realized he had just lost an opportunity he hadn't even noticed Danny's head was low as he entered his room with his two friends to begin packing Tucker was the first to speak"So Danny what the plan?"Danny responded in a sad tone"I'm sorry Tuck but there isn't one"Sam was near tears when told her friend"Danny you can't leave we need you" she then began sobbing as she added"I need you"she added in a voice so low only those with super hearing could have caught it. Danny the hugged Sam telling her"Sammy everything will be fine ill be back and as Tuck said before I'm not the only ghost hunter in Amity my parents and Valerie can handle it"Sam then looked up locking eyes with Danny as she asked"Do you promise you'll be back"Danny the replied in a soulful voice "I'll always come back Sam" Sam then decided to close the gap between them their lips were about to meet when the techno geek decided to mess up the moment by saying "Lovebirds" then both Sam and Danny turned toward him claiming"We are not lovebirds!" Tucker then retorted"oh really then why were you about to kiss Danny" Sam then blushed a deep red and adverted her gaze while Danny being his normal self asked"What are you talking about Tucker Sam was not going to kiss me!""Clueless?"Tucker asked"Clueless"Sam responded at this they left Danny to his packing with him yelling "I'm not Clueless"

**How was this chapter was it good or bad please review. Next chapter Danny goes to Yokai academy I'm still debating wether or not I'm going to add Tsukune what do you guys think?**

**- Red**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to RedHerring1412's review I have decided to add Tsukune to the story**

**Also I hope people will start making DP/RV crossovers again spread the word**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing **

**Chapter 2 The Bus Drive**

Danny was about leave for Yokai Academy when his family said their final farewells' his orange clad father hugged him with all his might tears held in his eyes if Danny didn't have super healing he probably wouldn't have been to stand when his father dropped him and said"Danny my boy show Japan what Fentons are made of" Danny smiled at this and told his Dad"I will Dad" Jazz was up next with a sad look on her face as she told Danny"I'll miss you little brother" she then hugged him. When the hug ended Danny told her"I'll miss you to Jazz" Finally his Mom was up"Danny your a bright kid and I know you'll do great in your new school and honey if you see a ghost call me or your father and well be there before you can say GHOST" she said with a sad smile and hugged her only son Danny who then asked his mother "Mom aren't you forgetting something" referring to the specter detector still dawned on his waist she then quickly removed the belt feeling the familiar chill return Danny confidently stepped out of his home for the last time in months he found the bus waiting for him he then asked the bus driver who had his cap covering his eyes " Is this the bus for Yokai Academy" the driver the smiled creepily and said "Yes this is the bus for Yokai" Danny finding the bus empty took a seat in the second row. As the bus began to move it finally dawned on Danny with regret that he would not see his friends or family for months. After a few minutes Danny asked the creepy driver"What is Yokai Academy like" a smile touched the drivers lips as he said"Yokai is a special school I doubt there is another like it but judging from your aura I'm sure you'll fit in just fine" Danny was confused by what he meant about the aura thing but shook it off. Later Danny asked the bus driver about something that had confused him"Yokai's in Japan right?""You could say that""then how are we going to get there by bus?"The bus driver responded "You'll see" then the drivers cap lifted revealing glowing eyes as they entered a place that looked like the ghost zone Danny sensed an overwhelming energy that was similar to a ghost but it wasn't due to the sheer amount of power around him Danny passed out.

Sometime later

Danny awoke the voice of the bus driver telling him "Hey kid wake up were almost there" Danny in a state of slight confusion looked out the window and saw that they were driving through a forest. With a start he realized what the driver had told him "Wait were in Japan how long was out"the driver the chuckled "long enough to miss the other kid" Danny thought for a second and looked back and asked "Where is he" the bus driver responded" I dropped him off a whiles back on a path that leads to the school and don't worry you weren't left out he didn't see you either in fact I didn't see you either" Danny was worried for a second about what he meant but dismissed it. A few moments Danny realized something"Why didn't you drop me off back there too"Danny asked the bus driver smiled knowingly as he said"Kid for one waking you is like trying to wake the dead and two the two of you have a lot in common but he's half the man you are" Danny the said" Ok then" he then did a double take of his surroundings and asked "You said were almost there but where's the school all I see is forest" The bus driver once again smiled as he said "Were here" Danny was surprised as they turned into a clearing and saw what could have been one of Vlad's mansions as the buses doors opened the bus driver tilted his hat back reveling glowing and said"Good luck Phantom your gonna need it" as he walked out of the bus he was throughly shocked. Danny stood there for a moment before he sensed a strange presence that was similar to but not a ghost watching him from the bushes so he walked over to the culprit and asked "Why are you watching me" to a seemingly in adamant plant there was a quick movement from the bush as a girl with purple hair jumped out and thew a knife made of ice at him Danny caught the projectile and absorbed it before he realized what had happened he stood there stunned as he watched the girl flee into the forest finally understanding what the bus driver meant about luck. Danny was sure of 2 things 1 that not everyone at Yokai is human and 2 that this was going to be an interesting school year.

-**As you can see I have introduced Mizore and Tsukune to the story Incase you didn't catch it next Danny actually goes to the academy also I'm trying to figure out how to give Danny the ability to turn into Dan I'm thinking either a blood transfusion that integrates with his ghost form or maybe have Danny have vampire heritage also I only have a few other ideas for the story like Danny Pretending to be a different monster to stay hidden and he has the ability to partially transform so if you have any ideas or notice errors put them in the reviews ****  
**

**- Red**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: I may not update for a few days.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas**

**Chapter 3 First Class**

As Danny began to walk into the mansion like after the odd encounter with the purple headed girl the half ghost heard a scream echo from deep in the forest. "Damn this hero complex" Danny thought as he began to sprint with all his ghostly enhanced strength to find the source of the sound after many minutes of running through the forest Danny found the source it was the purple headed girl from earlier she was near a cliff crying as a large classmate was holding her by the wrists telling her something that Danny couldn't hear over the crashing of the waves against the cliff although he assumed it couldn't have been good so Danny deciding to put an end to it began walking over to them but then the purple headed girl yelled "No!" so loudly that the ocean was muted under the sound she then pulled back her hand freeing her of his grip she then did something that surprised Danny her hair began icing over and claws of ice began to form over her hands! At this the other student once again said something that Danny could not hear and began a metamorphosis of his own he nearly tripled in size his tung grew to the size of Danny's entire arm and his hands also formed claws. The girl was throwing sharp ice ilk's at him yet he continued to advance apparently unfazed by the snow woman's attack he then grabbed her by the arm the girl struggled but to no anvil panic showed in here eyes as the horrendous creature licked her. Danny chose this time to make his presence known Danny confidently walked toward the monster standing not arms width away the halfa told the monster"Hay ugly put the lady down or else" Danny knew that this would not help the situation and only infuriate the beast but the halfa could sense that even in his released form he could defeat him without even having to use his ghost form. The monster lowered itself looking eye to eye with Danny then said in a cocky voice "What could a pipsqueak like you going to do to me" Danny smirked at this " If your so confident how about a little wager me and you fight if I win you'll leave this girl alone" the ghastly creature interested in the proposition asked" and when I win?" Danny responded "If you win ill leave you two alone and you'll never here from me again deal?" the creatures deformed face cracked into a smile as he said "Deal" after a moment the creature asked in slight confusion "Why aren't you Changing into your true form" although confused at the term true form Danny assumed he was referring to his ghost and responded "I don't need to transform to beat someone like you!" at this the creature let loose a feral snarl and charged Danny who simply side sidestepped the beast. In a fit of rage the monster began to throw punches at Danny who once again dodged his attacks with ease. Danny getting board with the game easily caught one of his attackers punches squeezes his claw like hand shattering it like a brick through a window with his spare hand Danny punched the creature in sending him off of the cliff into the ocean below. Danny then walked over to the purple haired girl with concern in his eyes the girl then adverted her gaze and blushed. Danny noticing the bruises on her wrists asked "Are you ok" she answered shyly "I'm ok Saizou only bruised my wrists" Mizore then tried to get back up but immediently fell back she then said"I think my ankle might have gotten sprained when Saizou dropped me "Danny then picked her up and put her on his back. After a few minutes of silence Danny asked "Whats your name?" the girl chuckled at this and said"You saved from that thug and you don't even know my name?" Danny smiled at this and replied "It's what I do and besides I couldn't stand by and watch a pretty girl get hurt now could I?" Mizore blushed at the compliment.

Sometime Later

Danny and the purple headed girl arrived at the school and after a few minutes of confusion Danny found the nurses office where he then gently put the purple haired girl on the nearest bed. Danny then asked her "Hows your ankle?" to his shock she answered "Don't worry its only a minor sprain it'll be completely healed by tommore" granted he would have already healed by this point but her healing abilities must have been five times that of a normal human. Danny then asked with awe "But how?" she then answered in a voice that showed no emotion "We snow wemen are known for our strong regenerative abilities" Danny was about to ask what snow woman was but the girl then said"You should probably get to class the enterence cerimoney ended about 3 minutes ago" he then supptered "right thanks" and rushed toward the door but before he could cross the threshold the girl said something curious Danny asked "What did you say" the girl then blushed and said "My names Mizore" Danny paused about to say something but Mizore cut him off and said"You should go class started 2 minutes ago" with that Danny sped out the door saying"until next time Mizore" leaving a purple hair girl who just realized she never got the name of her savior and the one that melted her heart.

In the Hallway

Danny was a blur going to his next class but halfway to his class Danny ran into a girl with blue hair and a large bussom. Danny quickly got up and said "I'm sorry" to the girl before offering her his hand. After she got up she started to say going through her normal sucubus rutine "It's ok I'm such a clutz with these" she stopped there as she stared into Danny's sky blue eyes after a few moments Danny became worried and asked "Are you ok" the girl broke out of her trance blushing she stuttered " Im krumu" and ran Danny disregarded this continuing his journey yet unbenoiced to him he now held a young sucubi's heart. Sed girl was now in the bathroom realizing she had just met her destined one she then thought of his and blushed before noticing she had never gotten his name.

In the class

Danny finally had made it into the classroom and was surpised but not very to find the teacher had cat ears and a tail slighty nervous Danny rubbed the back of his and said "Sorry I'm late" the teacher answered cheerfully "It's fine you didn't miss anything mister...""Fenton Danny Fenton" Danny answered the teacher smiled and said"We'll mister Fenton you can sit next to Miss Moka in the last seat in the second to last row" Danny then took his seat and turned to face the pink haired girl and brown haired boy who Danny assumed was human due to the fact that he couldn't sense anything coming off of the boy. Danny then smiled and said "Hello im Danny Fenton" the pink haired girl smiled hapily and said "I'm Moka Akashiya" the boy then said "Im Tskune Aono" Danny then said "Nice to meet the two of you" just then the cat like teacher began to speak " I think you all already know this but I'm your home room teacher Shizuka Nekonome welcome to Yokai academy!" Mrs. Nekonome then paused before saying "This is.. A school built for monsters" Danny not very surprised by looked over to see a very panicked Tskune Danny then mentally added "Defiantly Human" the teacher then continued "Since humans have taken over the majority of the planet in order for us to survive we have no choice but to coexists with them. So at this academy you will be studying HOW TO COEXIST WITH HUMANS, So for that reason as a school rule you will all live your lives at this academy in human form!. Having a good disguise is the foundation to coexistence so under no circumstance are you allowed to show your true forms understand" this brought up murmuring but nothing else eventful happened for the rest of class.

-**As you can see I have introduced many new characters to the story. I plan on having Dani in the story but their relationship will father daughter I didn't have enough time to check my story for mistakes so please tell if you notice any and also tell me any ideas you have for the story. Review!**

**- Red**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long, Also only things that would have happened even if the harem didnt exists will still happen.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 4 The Vampire Within**

After School

Danny worried about his new friend the snow woman Mizore began walking to nurses office to check on her condition. But on the way Danny noticed Tskune carring his bag Danny then thought"Guess he realized the danger I mean the majority of the student body probably want to eat him... And me for that matter I have never been more thankful to be half dead" Danny chuckled at the thought . Danny almost walked away If he hadn't had seen a pink haired girl confront Tskune. They talked for a moment before Tskune yelled at the girl causing her to run away crying Tskune then looked remorseful but appeared to shake it off. Danny then looked between the boy and girl. He had only one thought "Harsh" Danny looked at Moka but he knew there was nothing he could do so he continued to the nurses office.

In the hallway

Kurumu saw her destined one walking down the hall and fell to floor in a plan to use her sucubis powers to make him hers. Danny noticing the Krumu went to help thanks to his hero complex, ghostly obsession, and his soft spot toward women. Danny then I offered Krumu his hand which she took and said "We have to stop meeting like this" with a smile on his face he then said "Are you ok?" to which the sucubis replied " Ya I just started feeling ill I've always had a weak body" she then held him close and said" My chest just starts to hurt" Danny clueless as ever says with conceren in his voice"I'm sorry to hear that Krumu do you want me to take you to the nurse?" Krumu quickly responded "No no... ill be fine just stay here for a moment with me" Danny was about to say "Krumu I "but was cut off there by the sucubis as she put a finger to Danny's lips and said"No words just look into my eyes" Danny did as commanded. Krumu attempted to use "Love Charm" on him but it backfired Krumu only had enough time to think"What is he?" before her world was consumed by darkness. Danny shocked that Krumu had passed out just stood there for a moment before he picked her up and continued his trip to the nurses office.

Nurses office

Danny entered the nurses office and dropped the bluenett off on the second bed before hearing a soft chuckle from the first Danny turned to talk to his new friend who stated"You won't rest until you've either sent or brought the entire student body here will you" Danny smiled at this and responded "Like I said its what I do" Danny then asked before she could think of a response " Hows your ankle?" Mizore then answered coolly "Im almost done healing I should be back in class by tommore" Danny then though of something and asked "What home room are you in?"Mizore confusedly responded " 's why?" Danny smiled at this and answered "Because were that means were in the same class" Mizore then to smiled at this "That's great Danny" A look of confusion passed Danny's face before he asked "How did you know my name I never told you?" Mizore blushed and adverted her eyes as she said " I heard a Pink haired girl talking about someone who fit your description to a brown haired boy" Danny gave questioning look before realizing who she was talking about "Oh you mean Moka and Tskune their in our home room" Danny then looked at the cloak and realized he had to leave so he told Mizore "Its getting late I have to go I still haven't found the dorms" Danny then walked to the door and said warmly "Goodbye Mizore see you in class tomorrow" Mizore then blushed and responded "Bye Danny" The halfa then left leaving happy snow woman and a jealous Sucubis whom had woken up partially through the conversation. Getting up from from the bed Kurumu walked over to the injured snow woman and said in a sneer "Stay away from Danny he's my destined one!" Mizore looked toward Kurumu with anger in her eyes and said "No you stay away from him you flabby chested sucubis" Kurumu then allowed her fingernails to grow as she charged Mizore in a fit of rage yelling "Why you flat chested" though she was cut off there by the snow woman who simply said "You need to cool down boob lady" and froze her Mizore then returned to laying down an angry ice sculpture beside her.

In the court yard

Danny was looking for the boys dorms trying to remember if anyone said anything about it earlier but was drawing blanks. But then he heard a girls scream that he recognized as Moka's so Danny once again raced through the forest but by the time he had made it to the area he had heard the scream from he heard Moka yell "Tskune!" Then the sky became black and the ocean red "What's happening" Danny though as a strong aura hit him he instantly recognized it as being moka's but something was off and it was 100 times more powerful. Then Danny was them a white haired red eyed Moka and an unconscious Tskune who appeared to be fighting Saizou whom had his hand wrapped up a pond seeing this Danny grew angry and walked over letting a portion of his power show. Moka turned around to see were this tremendous amount of energy was coming from it seemed to Moka like the energy was Demonic at all Moka was shocked to see it was coming from Danny who then said "Step aside Moka let me Handel this cretin" Moka unable to process just stepped aside. Danny turned toward Saizou angry in his eyes as his said "What did I tell" Saziou began to shake out of fear Danny then began to move closer to him "I guess this time I must make sure you never do this again.. By ripping your arms off" Danny's eyes became blood red but this time they didn't shift back to blue. Moka suddenly took a step back as Danny's pure energy was tainted by demonic youki. Saizou then turned around so he could run but found a blood red eyed Danny staring at him every time Saizou went to turn Danny was there Eventually grew grew board and charged at Saizou so fast he didn't even have enough before Danny grabbed his arm and broke it then did the same to other then at supernatural speeds Danny kicked in the chest sending him into a hill with a large crash. Danny then turned to Moka his eyes blue and said "You should take him to the hospital I don't think a human like him can survive longer in his state" Danny said referring to Tskune Moka the bolted at Danny then attempted to kick him saying "Don't you dare hurt him know your place" Danny caught the kick grunting under the pressure from the blow Danny's hair became pure white having to partial change just to stop from being flattened from the kick. Danny then felt something bubble inside of him his eyes turned red his felt slightly pointy and his familiar chill was replaced by a burning heat Danny angry over the attack yelled in a baritone voice "Know my place little girl you have no idea who you're dealing with if I wanted to harm you or your friend I would have obliterated you two after class now I must take my leave" Danny then teleported away leaving the vampire Moka scared for the first time in her life thinking"Who is Danny Fenton"

The Dorms

Danny had somehow managed to teleport to his dorm so he walked to his room and collapsed on his bed exhausted but Danny couldn't sleep all he could think about was that weird energy that had come over him during the fight it felt familiar but alien yet at the same time like it was a part of him. Danny was certain that is was not a part of his ghost self which was pure this energy was black like the monster's at this school Danny was afraid of this new well of power and what it did to it.

-**Let me clear something's up Danny has yet to completely change into his monster form Dan. Also thanks to jeanette9a I have decided that Danny has Vampire heritage I'm not saying that his parents are vampires are anything like that but he has a vampire ancestor and now his vampire blood is awakening also before you ask Vlad is only Human and part ghost. Finally I'm not sure where I'm going with Danny but he is as clueless as ever.**

**P.S Please start creating Danny Phantom/Rosario Vampire crossover stories the more there are the more people will create**

**- Red**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took so long I have major writers block**

**Warning- I may not be updating very quickly this week I have alote of work to do.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Chapter 5 Clubs**

The next day

Danny woke in a haze briefly wondering where he was before remembering the night before feeling guilty Danny decided to leave his small dorm room early to apologies for what he said and did to Moka the night before as Danny was walking out of the dorm Danny began to think"How am I gonna apologies I practically threatened to kill them both" as Danny neared he saw a familiar pink haired girl baiting a boy covered in medical wrapping with a kiss before biting his neck Danny thought "So shes a vampier I guess that explains the fangs and red eyes yesterday". Danny quickly ran up to the two a pond seeing Danny Moka quickly jumped in front of a confused Tskune. Danny then put his hands up and said "Look I mean neither you nor Tskune harm" Moka then looked at him harshly and said full of anger "Then why did you threaten me and Tskune yesterday" Danny then looked her in the eyes and said "Look that's why I'm here I wanted to apologies for what I said yesterday but in my defense I had just protected you from Saizou and when I told you to take Tskune to the nurse you snapped and attacked me" Moka took a step back realizing he was completely right but she wouldn't back down she then said with a stutter "Well you...You said Tskune was a human!" Tskune then panicked yelling "He Knows!" without wavering Danny responded"So since when is saying someone's species a threat it's not like I'm some kind of vampire out to drink his blood unlike some people here" Moka blushed at this and said "But his blood is so tasty" she then started daydreaming about what Danny assumed was Tskune's blood. Said boy then came to his vampiric friends aid saying "Lay off her Danny she's only human err vampire" Danny once again realized why he had came told Moka "Look I'm sorry apology accepted?" Danny said putting his hand outward. This snapped Moka out of her daydream her Rosario the spoke to her telling her"Accept his apology he is right but don't trust him he is far to powerful and dangerous. If it comes down to it I'm certain he best us in a fight as he proven yesterday" the girl then paused for a moment before taking his hand and saying brightly "Apology accepted" the three then continued there walk to school talking happily.

In class

Danny took his seat in front of Kurumu then turned to say "hi" to his new friend but was cut off by the bluenette who said "Yahoo" and grabbed Danny's head pulling him into her chest which caused jealous murmuring to spread through the class. After a few moments Danny began to suffocate but thanks to Mizore throwing an ice shruiken at Kurumu causing her to release Danny and a small puddle of blood to form around her. Danny then turned to Mizore and smiled saying"That Mizore if it weren't for you I'd be a goner" Mizore blushed then returned to her seat the rest followed except for the sucubis who had long since gone unconscious due to blood loss. choose this time to begin speaking "As I've been saying all along this academy's goal is train monsters to adapt to human society so starting today your all going take up activities" The teacher said excitedly. Kurumu then spoke saying "Im going to join whatever Danny's in" she then went to shove Danny into her breast but was frozen before she could complete the action the group then turned to Mizore who told them "She needed to cool down but I agree with her ill join whatever you do Danny" Danny then smiled at the two girls telling them "You guys are good friends" after Danny said this the class got up to go to the activity fair.

At the Activity Fair

Danny and the group began to look through the clubs he saw many odd clubs like the mummy club and phantom photograph club (oh the irony)along with many sports like rugby and ping pong yet none fit him. Ten minutes after arriving Danny saw Tskune and Moka joining the swimming club and then heard Kurumu mention "That's odd I thought that a vampires weakness was water I guess I heard wrong" but he brushed off the comment. Danny then heard a young girl's cry emanate from behind the school Danny then turned to his friend and told them "I'll be right back" Danny then ran to where he heard the cry come from. Danny then saw a young girl of maybe 11 in a witches outfit sobbing who reminded Danny of his daughter Dani who he used to think was his clone yet later found out that she was created from one of his cells and an unknown donors (or at least assumed) egg then was aged at a super high speed. The girl was surrounded by lizard men who were saying things like "Thatsnon-regulation" and "The witch must pay". Danny then put himself between the young girl and the lizard men who then said "Why are you defending her the witch is getting what she deserves!" Danny then looked the leader in the eyes and told him "Dude she's like eleven cut her a break!" The lizard man then responded angrily"She broke the school rules she must pay" The lizard men then charged the witch. Danny felt very protective of the girl and when the lizard men charged at her it send him into a frenzy Danny's eyes turned red, his hair slightly greyed, and that foreign heat replaced his normal chill and with an extreme burts of speed in seconds he had defeated every last enemy and didn't even have to use any of his ghostly powers. Danny then turned to the young girl lowering himself to her height his eyes returning to their original blue and told her "It's ok now those guys are gone your safe, my names Danny what's your's" The girl dried her eyes and responded "It's Yukari Sendou" She then looked Danny directly in the eyes and asked "Why did you save me from those guys?" Danny smiled and answered "Because those guys were 5 years older then you and besides you remind me of my daughter she's around you age" Yukari stood there shocked for a moment before asking " How could you have a daughter that's my age your only 15 that means you would have had her when you were 4" Danny calmly answered "Looks can be deceiving" before Yukari could ask anything else Danny cut her off by telling her "We should get back to the activities fair before everything's gone". But unfortunately though by the time they got there all of the clubs had packed up causing Yukari to say "ah man" and pout. After a few moments Danny saw and approached her and said "Are there any clubs left me and Yukari here haven't signed up for any yet" smiled then responded " The newspaper club has a few spots left open why don't you two join that!" Danny then turned to Yukari and asked "What do you think?" Yukari responded happily "Sounds good to me" Danny then turned to his teacher and said "Ok we'll join the newspaper club"

-**As you can see I have added Yukari but is not part of the harem also I'm trying to get away from the Manga and Anime but somethings still must happen. Also I'm thinking about adding to the harem she is only 18. Finally I can't wait to I write the spring break part where Danny goes home and I'm still trying to figure out how to add dani tell me your ideas or if you notice mistakes review.**

**Red**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry everyone but as you may have suspected this story is dead and is up for adoption, I'm just not a good writer, but on a different note I would also like to issue a challenge details **below**

Zombie Naruto

Naruto gets bit by a zombie while in the academy yet thanks to the

Kyuubi's power he does not some point he realizes what he is and try's to hide it. Yet his hunger causes him problems

Please include

A further decayed Naruto when he gets angry, gives into hunger, or uses the kyuubi's power to larger extents

Naruto with a non elemental death type charaka

Gore shunshing

If you do take challenge please say so in the reviews so I know where to find the story thank you all I would write this myself but I wouldn't do the story justice.


End file.
